Yumi Sakurakouji
"'''Yumi'" has more than one use; if this is not what you've been searching for check Yumi (disambiguation) for other articles.'' Energy manipulation E.V.O. tracking E.V.O. detecting Hand-to-hand combat skills |relations = Jun Sakurakouji (father) Hanako Sakurakouji (mother) †}} Yumi Sakurakouji is a sixteen-year-old E.V.O. with the ability to control and manipulate energy at will. She is also a friend of Rex Salazar. She was employed as a wielder of the secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.s. After the new changes in Providence, she joined the Providence Defect Group. She later returned to Providence after White Knight became leader of Providence again. History Early Life Yumi was born in Tokyo, Japan, she met Kenji Yamabuki when she was four years old and she played and grew up together. At age 10 after the nanite explosion happened, she and Kenji met an 11 years old girl named Michiru Tachibana and became friends. At the same time, her mom had died of an illness. At age 12, when she entered middle school at Yamamoto Middle School, along with Kenji and Michiru, she met Akira Kazami, an athletic girl and all four hung out together. At age 14, an E.V.O. (which was actually Takahiro Yamabuki) attacked the school and some of the school died. Later Michiru was killed by the E.V.O. in an attempt to stop it, this caused Yumi to become an E.V.O. and use her abillites for the first time. Her nanites were out of control after being activated, she felt sad of Michiru's death. The only remaining survivors where: herself, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami and other students who had survived the attack of the E.V.O. at the school, they go to their separate ways, later, she was found by Agent Six and she was invited to join Providence, at the same time, she arrived at the HQ. After she joined Providence, she was given a special bracelet by Dr. Holiday, she met Rex and becomes friends with him. After that, she let her hair down and begin to wear a revealing outfit and then she becomes the tomboy she is today, as she lived in Providence, hanged out with Rex and even Bobo Haha. Season One : Main article: History of Yumi Sakurakouji (First Season) Season Two : Main article: History of Yumi Sakurakouji (Second Season) Season Three : Main article: History of Yumi Sakurakouji (Third Season) Personality Yumi is tomboyish, cheerful, energetic, friendly, outgoing, care-free, feisty, rebellious, short-tempered, spunky, aggressive, enthusiastic, optimistic, fun-loving, upbeat, sweet and clumsy. This attitude can make her easy to get along with people, even Rex, Bobo, Kenji and Akira. Yumi, despite being courageous and impulsive, has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders, which caused her, followed by her discovery of Noah being a spy of White Knight, to briefly lose her sanity. 1.04, "Lockdown" Yumi has a fondness of sweets. While Yumi is very tomboyish, she has an interest on shopping. She does not seem to have much modesty as she is usually seen wearing her standard outfit, which is revealing, and sometimes other revealing outfits, such as swimsuits. She is also sometimes lovestruck, as she falls in love with handsome males, like Austin Walker and Sly, but she still has feelings for Kenji, though she does not admit it. Yumi rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. However, she does, for a short time, hold a grudge against Circe but eventually forgives her and comes to consider her an ally and a friend. She also seems to be completely against her friends when they betray her, yelling at them that she hates them, this was first seen when she finds out that Noah worked for White Knight. Despite this, she didn't show any grudge against Rex when he "joined" Van Kleiss after he revived him, she was concerned instead, not before Rex revealed that he was curing Van Kleiss. She occasionally shows compassion for her enemies, such as when she was fighting against the Sand sentinels alongside Rex and Van Kleiss. Physical appearance Yumi is a teenage girl of japanese descent with dark brown eyes and black hair. In the beginning, she had long hair reaching down to her waist. However, when Diane arrived at Providence with permission to interview their facility for Ultimate Exposure, She cut her hair to chin-length in order to impress her. 2.19, "Exposed" Kenji, 2.19, "Exposed"Rex, 2.19, "Exposed" The Skaters, 2.20, "Grounded" and Van Kleiss 2.22, "Lions and Lambs" were the only people to notice her haircut. She also wears magenta stud earrings in both ears, which are covered by her hair and has often been described as beautiful. Her outfit consists of a small pink and magenta vest with cap sleeves over a magenta tube top, with a magenta choker around her neck, blue short-shorts with a magenta belt around her waist, which holds her magenta whip with a spade/heart-shaped end, magenta and pink boots, white stockings with magenta upper edges and pink and magenta boots. On her arms are tight-fitting white armbands with magenta upper edges almost reaching up to her shoulders with magenta cuffs on her arms, and she also wears magenta and pink gloves with magenta fingers. Sometimes, she replaces her vest with a pink and magenta jacket, resembling Rex's. 1.02, "String Theory" When she goes to sleep, her pajamas consists of a white shirt with pink trimmings, pink short-shorts and white socks. 1.17, "Basic" 2.16, "Night Falls" When attending a formal party, she wore a pink strapless prom dress with a magenta sash, magenta high heels, a magenta shoulder bag with her trademark whip inside, long magenta gloves, her magenta choker and her hair was tied in a bun. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" In cold climates, she wears a magenta and pink coat with magenta cuffs in her sleeves that are similar to the ones she has on her standard armbands, her standard belt and whip and a magenta beanie with a pink little ball on top of it. 1.06, "Frostbite" 2.18, "A Family Holiday" When in Cabo Luna, she wore a magenta spaghetti strap bikini. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Sometimes in missions, she wears the uniform of the Providence soilders and a shealth suit and wore her hair in a ponytail. On her belt holds her trademark whip. 1.17, "Basic" 1.21, "Payback" She also wore a stealth suit. 2.04, "Alliance" 2.22, "Lions and Lambs" When she was a child, she wore a pink shirt, a blue skirt, white socks and pink shoes and her hair in high pigtails with pink ties and her bangs were also shorter. 1.05, "The Architect" Before joining Providence, she wore a navy serafuku with a red neckerchief, white thigh-high socks and magenta and pink sneakers and her hair was in pigtails. 1.05, "The Architect" 2.22, "Lions and Lambs" When attending to the Trendbenders concert, she wore a pink haltertop, a magenta ruffled skirt, magenta-and-pink-striped knee-high socks, brown high-heeled boots, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and had her bangs behind her ears. 3.18, "Rock My World" She is seen wearing other outfits like a cheerleader outfit 2.11, "Without a Paddle" and a miko outfit. 3.08, "Deadzone" Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Energy manipulation': Yumi is is able to freely manipulate and control energy. She can create energy blasts, shields, barriers. With Yumi's energy abilites her powers are mainly used like the power of energy constructing allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets; turns out Yumi can also synchronize her hand-to-hand combat skills with her energy manipulation abilities. Yumi got these powers, when her late friend, Michiru Tachibana was killed by a berserk Takahiro Yamabuki in E.V.O. form. 2.04, "Alliance" *'E.V.O. tracking': Yumi can track E.V.O.s, even at great distances. But she can't track humans. When this ability is activated, her eyes glow pink. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" She can also use this ability to find an E.V.O. or to find out what he or she is doing at the time. *'E.V.O. detection': Yumi is able to detect E.V.O.s if they are near. When this ability is activated, her eyes glow pink. However, Yumi has little control of this ability, as it activates uncontrollably. It gives Yumi exhaustion and headaches as a side effect. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Other abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': For few years training in Providence, Yumi knows basic hand-to-hand combat. Equipment *'Yumi Sakurakouji's whip': Yumi weilds a whip during various fights on the battlefield. She carries it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt; turns out Yumi can also infuse her whip with her energy manipulation abilities. Relationships :Main article: Yumi Sakurakouji's relationships Appearances Trivia *Yumi shares the same name as the character of Takashi Miike's japanese horror film, One Missed Call, Yumi Nakamura. *Yumi is bad at cooking, as nearly everything she cooks ends up making people sick or get killed, which is the reason Rex is disgusted by it and Bobo also calls it "posion". 1.05, "The Architect" However, Ren is shown to be inmune to her cooking. *Yumi likes ghosts, while Shiori Sakurai is scared of them. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Providence Members Category:E.V.O Category:Heroes Category:Yumi Sakurakouji Category:Female Characters Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312 Category:Providence Category:Providence agents